Leather, Libraries and Lust
by basium
Summary: NAME CHANGE! When Hermione's put on stress-relief medication, Draco decides to pull a prank. Needless to say, the prank turns out rather well for him, but for her - it's no laughing matter. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, ladies and jellybeans! Presenting Amour, inspired and deticated to my blunderful horny friend Sam. Please keep all arms, legs, and any other body parts (shudder) inside the vehicle at all times.**

**Title: Leather, Libraries and Lust (NAME CHANGED FROM AMOUR!)  
Rating: R  
Author: basium  
Chapter: 1**

**WARNING This chapter, much like this whole story, contains R rated substinence. If you don't like it, please become friends with your Back button. **

**On with the R RATED show**

_As his soft hands caressed my body I marvelled at the beauty lying before me. His touch was so delicate, so precise, so intricate. He proceeded to trail soft kisses down my neck, and I moaned slightly into the darkness. This boy, this man, was like a god, working his magic touch all over me until I could scream his name no more. But I was yet to feel that moment, for he had better things to do before our connection._

_I felt him move lower, his hands working with his lips now, making me feel something I had never felt before. The pleasure was almost unbearable – and it had only just begun. I whimpered; he had finally decided we should become one. Everything was so perfect, so surreal. A name escaped my lips softly, but almost animal-like…_

"Miss Granger, if you _please_! I will not ask you again to pay attention. 10 points from Gryffindor."

Hermione's eyes snapped open. She had been caught sleeping in Potions again… How she would explain this one was a mystery. _Shit shit shit._ She lifted her head from her arms quickly and sat up so straight her back cracked.

"S-sorry, Professor," Hermione said, attempting to stifle a yawn. This was the third time in one week. She wouldn't be surprised if she were sent to Dumbledore's office this time.

"I think it best if you pay a visit to the Headmaster after class. Maybe he will be able to glue your eyes open," Snape said smoothly. Hermione groaned inwardly. This was _not_ good.

Hermione sat for the rest of the class in complete silence. She only spoke when spoken to, and raised her hand at all possible moments. In other words, she was the worst form of a teacher's pet. And Malfoy noticed.

"Look at the Mudblood," he said, nudging Goyle next to him. "You'd think her arm would fall off eventually…"

Goyle grunted in response. "Ha, right Malfoy."

"Especially being that out of shape. I mean, it's not like she's doing anything else with those hands." Draco smirked across the room at the tired Gryffindor.

Class ended and Hermione trudged out of the Potions classroom, books in hand. Why oh why had she fallen asleep? She figured she got enough sleep… Thinking back to last night she realized she didn't get to bed until 3am working on her History paper. But three times in one week? And homework had been exceptionally light to boot! Hermione sighed as she arrived at the hidden staircase outside Dumbledore's office. He would definitely not be pleased with her.

Saying the password and stepping onto the staircase, a thought came into Hermione's head. _That was one bloody good dream… _She tried to remember it, but failed and mentally kicked herself. She had had a one-track mind lately also, and had been having several dreams of the sort. Was she ill? Was it from lack of… well, sex? Hermione was a virgin, so that theory was plausible… But why now? Why have these dreams now, as opposed to a month ago? Her thoughts were interrupted as Dumbledore opened his door and invited her in.

"Miss Granger, I have received several complaints from Professor Snape about your attention in class. Care to explain?"

"Well, there's nothing to explain really… I've just fallen asleep lately; over exhausted, I suppose," Hermione said lightly. Dumbledore watched her attentively as she spoke, clasping his hands together.

"I see. Could it possibly be from the several extra classes you are taking?" Dumbledore questioned. _Shit! He thinks I can't handle them!_

"Oh no, Sir. I am working quite well with my extra classes," Hermione said quickly. Dumbledore looked disbelieving, his hands tightening. _Oh no…_

"Well for your sake I would like you to pay a visit to Madam Pomfrey. Just a check-up, of course. We don't need our Head Girl falling asleep in class, now do we?" Dumbledore chuckled and moved towards the door. "I'll trust you'll see her right away, Hermione. Have a nice day."

Hermione nodded and left the Headmaster's office. _Oh great _she sighed inwardly. Now he thought she couldn't handle her Head Girl duties. That was all she needed, to be replaced by Lavender or Parvatti, or worse – Pansy Parkinson. But there was no chance of that, Hermione knew. With Malfoy as Head Boy, Dumbledore wouldn't think of appointing another Slytherin as Head Girl. But she was just being silly anyways; Dumbledore wouldn't replace her. She hoped.

Hermione turned the corner and headed for the Hospital Wing. Once there, she went inside and found that Madam Pomfrey had been contacted by Dumbledore and was waiting for her.

"Quick quick, dear. I've got better things to get to, I'm sure you understand," the nurse said, and brought Hermione to a bed next to a large curtain. From the other side came a low moan, and Hermione racked her brain to think of whom it sounded like. She recognized that pitiful moan right away, but couldn't place it.

Madam Pomfrey quickly checked Hermione over, and decided there was nothing physically wrong with her. "Let me just run a few more tests, just to be careful. I'm sure Dumbledore would want his Head Girl in peak condition." Hermione distinctly heard a snort from behind the curtain, but ignored it.

"Take this-" Pomfrey handed Hermione a cup of purple-green liquid- "just a simple test, and I'll be right back. Must check on things." With that she left the room.

The Gryffindor swished the liquid around in the paper cup and downed it quickly. It tasted awful, like old socks. Practically choking she lay down on the bed.

"Aw, is the little Mudblood not feeling well?" Hermione heard a voice say, and turning her head found that the curtain next to her had been pulled back. Sitting there, his face in the trademark smirk, was Draco Malfoy – not exactly her idea of a perfect neighbour.

"FYI – I'm feeling fine," Hermione snapped. She was not in the mood to put up with Malfoy at the moment.

"Oh, so its PMS then. Good to know. I don't want to get in the way of _that_ in our common room."

"Malfoy-" Hermione was angry. Malfoy had caught her at a rather bad time, and wasn't making things any better.

"Yes?" he said, his voice dripping with false sweetness.

"If it weren't for the fact that I am quite comfortable laying here and that my head is about to explode, I would come over there and give you a taste of that oh-so-wonderful passionate hatred I feel for you right now."

Malfoy laughed. "I'd like to see that. I don't think you have the capability to be passionate in any form."

That was it. Malfoy had pushed her buttons. Hermione uncrossed her arms and sat up, ready to give the slime ball a piece of her mind, or her fist.

"Oh, have I upset you?" Malfoy said, laughing again.

"You only wish," Hermione said through clenched teeth.

Maybe it was stress; maybe it was hatred. But what possessed Hermione to lunge viscously at Malfoy was invisible to either of them. She ended up pouncing on him like a tiger in heat, grabbing for his neck to strangle him, all the while screaming throatily. The boy attempted to resist but it was no use; Hermione had a fire in her eyes that was _not _going out any time soon.

"Miss Granger! Really!" Madam Pomfrey hustled over to the fighting couple and attempted to pry them apart. Hermione let go of Malfoy's neck, leaving red marks. His face had turned slightly blue from lack of oxygen, and he was rubbing his sore neck.

"Madam Pomfrey! She bloody strangled me to death! That animal should be locked up!" Malfoy said alarmed. Madam Pomfrey glared at him and pulled the curtain closed. Hermione sat on her bead, breathing heavily.

"This is worse than I thought…" the nurse mumbled, making tsk tsk noises at Hermione.

"I-I- I couldn't help it; I-" Hermione stuttered, running a hand through her now-tousled hair.

"Quite alright, Miss Granger, quite alright. It's impossible to resist the symptoms." Hermione looked up at Madam Pomfrey.

"Symptoms?"

"Yes, dear. You have a simple stress-related illness, a syndrome really. Nothing life-threatening. However… I've never seen anyone lash out at such a velocity." Madam Pomfrey went quiet, obviously thinking. Hermione just sat there and took it all in. She was sick, but not really sick… Stressed.

"But Madam Pomfrey, I'm not stressed out; at least not at the moment."

"But you were before?"

Hermione thought. "Yes, very much so."

Madam Pomfrey patted the girl on the back. "In most cases it's like that. The calm after the storm seems to ignite the syndrome." She walked over to a counter, rummaged through several pill bottles, and came back with one. "Take one of these now, and one tonight. Then come see me before your lessons tomorrow. These should help."

Hermione nodded and took the pills. So she was just stressed… Nothing to worry about. She just needed some rest; some quiet time. Sighing again, she took the pill bottle and meant it to be put into her pocket, but her hand slipped and the pills fell onto the floor and rolled under Malfoy's curtain. _Oh bugger._

Madam Pomfrey had disappeared again, so Hermione stood up and walked over to the curtain.

"Malfoy, give me back my pills please."

Silence.

"Malfoy! Pills, please!"

Silence.

Hermione folded her arms, her foot taping anxiously. She didn't need this.

From the other side of the curtain, Malfoy had seen her pills roll beside his bed. He picked them up, knowing what they were for, and decided to have a little fun. Grabbing his wand silently, he whispered a transfiguring spell and the pills turned from grey to bright pink. _This should help her stress…_

Back on the flip side of the curtain Hermione was becoming frustrated. She went to pull back the fabric, but it was pulled before her hand got there.

"Popping pills, now are we?" Malfoy said, shaking the bottle. "How do I know these are medicinal?"

"Oh stuff it, or you'll be getting a repeat performance. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to hear your girlish screeching again," Hermione said triumphantly, and opened the pill bottle, slipping a pink pill into her mouth. She gulped down some water from her side table, receiving a smirk from Malfoy.

"What are you smirking at now?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"No reason. I'll see you later, Mudblood. It's your turn for hall duty tonight. Have fun."

* * *

**There you have it. Reviews are orgasmic, so please give me some lovin!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, ladies and jellybeans! The second chapter has arrived. Hopefully it is up to your standards. If not... well... give it to me straight, doc.**

**Title: Leather, Libraries and Lust (NAME CHANGED FROM AMOUR!)  
Rating: R  
Author: basium  
Chapter: 2**

**WARNING This chapter _especially_, much like this whole story, contains R rated substinence. If you don't like it, please become friends with your Back button. **

**On with the R RATED show.**

Hermione left the hospital wing annoyed. Not only was she stuck with hall duty that night, but to top things off she was sick. She didn't feel the slightest bit ill; what if Madam Pomfrey had just been overreacting? Would these pills really help? But better to be safe than sorry, she reminded herself. She sighed as her mother's words came back to haunt her.

Finally arriving at the picture of the winged horse, Hermione said the password and went inside. She graciously flopped down on the nearest sofa, kicking off her shoes and attempting to relax. But apparently her head had other ideas. She was suddenly overcome with a massive, cranium-splitting headache, and keeled over onto her knees on the floor in pain.

Hermione felt her stomach lurch; she stumbled to her bathroom and leaned on the counter, her hand pressing against her aching head. What was happening to her? Weren't the pills supposed to help? The feeling in her stomach subsided quickly, and the Gryffindor sat down on the cold bathroom tile, leaning against the side of the tub. There was no way she would be able to patrol the halls that night with her head splitting open.

With her head in her hands she sat there for several more minutes, waiting for the pain to go away. She eventually heard movement in the common room; Malfoy must be back from the hospital wing. Hermione made a mental note to bother him about why he was in there in the first place. She got up and stumbled out of her bathroom and into the common room, ready for a battle with Malfoy about hall duty.

"Malfoy, I-" Hermione started, but stopped dead in her tracks.

Hermione had walked into the most awkward situation she could have ever imagined. There on the couch, incredibly half-naked and incredibly horizontal, was Malfoy on top of an equally naked Pansy Parkinson. He seemed to be groping her in an extremely interesting fashion, whilst making sure his tongue was half way down her throat.

"Augh! MALFOY!" Hermione said loudly, running back into the bathroom with her arm over her face.

The blonde Slytherin had stumbled into the common room, simultaneously snogging a quite drunk Pansy 5 minutes earlier. He didn't bother checking to see if the Head Girl had returned; she had probably headed to the library after her hospital visit.

His hands groped around Pansy's back, and they moved over to the couch, not breaking their kiss. Flopping down on the soft fabric, Pansy let out a small giggle and worked at pulling off Malfoy's robes and shirt.

"Too many clothes," Malfoy breathed, finally releasing Pansy's lips to remove the rest of his shirt and equally his partner's. He ran his hands through Pansy's dark hair, and started snogging her again, his hands moving further down on her body. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, he felt Pansy's breasts through her satin bra, and realized it would have to go. Moving his hand underneath her he undid the first clasp, but was painfully interrupted by a loud shriek followed by his name.

Both he and Pansy stopped abruptly, pausing for a moment. Malfoy then came to his senses and jumped off Pansy, grabbing for his shirt and running a hand through his hair quickly. _Shit shit, double shit. _Pansy got up with Malfoy, quickly covering herself up and doing up her bra. Malfoy had gotten up just in time to see a head of bushy hair swish out of the room, followed by a door slam.

"I thought you said she wasn't going to be here," snapped Pansy, fixing her hair and putting her robes back on.

"I didn't think she would be," Malfoy mumbled, his face red with anger and humiliation.

Pansy said nothing and left through the portrait hole, her robes swishing behind her.

Hermione slammed the bathroom door behind her as she attempted to get the image of Malfoy and Pansy out of her aching head. _Augh… _She didn't need Malfoy having sex in their common room, with Pansy to boot. But what was odd was that she felt slightly… turned on by the experience. _AUGH!_

Ignoring the vile thoughts in her head, she put her ear to the door, attempting to hear if Pansy had left or not. When all had gone silent she slowly went out into the common room, attempting to be quiet.

"She's gone, if you must know," Malfoy snapped as Hermione entered the room.

"Why couldn't you have gone into your _own _bedroom?" she replied, her voice getting louder.

"Well I didn't expect you to be here, Mudblood. I figured you had scampered off to the library, as usual."

Hermione was quiet. Her head was throbbing more than before, and she fell down into the chair behind her. "I won't be able to do the halls tonight."

"Well I'm not bloody doing them. It's your turn," Malfoy snapped, and he left the room.

Just great. Hermione didn't know what to do; her head was unbearable. She finally lay down on the couch, mentally apologizing to Dumbledore.

_No no no… _Why had she thought about the Malfoy/Pansy situation like that? Why had she felt turned on? Hermione gagged mentally and physically. It wasn't right. But why had she felt like that? She knew she felt nothing for Draco.

…

She knew she felt nothing for _Malfoy_, she corrected. Nothing nothing nothing. Or maybe…

No, it was too absurd. Draco Malfoy was a pompous spoiled prat whose only connection with her was to make her life a living hell. He despised Hermione, and she knew that. Why on earth did she suddenly have feelings for him then? She scoffed at that thought. _Feelings my arse._

Hermione picked up a nearby pillow and screamed into it. The last time she had done such a thing was before she could remember. Things had begun to go downhill.

Malfoy had left the common room as fast as he could. The situation was extremely uncomfortable, with Granger standing there… He sighed and took off his damp shirt, throwing on the floor.

"Fucking Mudblood…" he mumbled, sitting down on his bed, his head in his hands. Why hadn't he just come into his room with Pansy? Why did they have to stay in the common room? He could have avoided the whole situation and had an amazing shag. But no. Bloody Granger and her bloody nosey self.

Malfoy's frown suddenly changed into a sly grin as he remembered what he did to her pills earlier that day. Little did Hermione know, the Slytherin boy had transfigured her pills into lust pills. Infatuation pills. Call it what you wish, the girl was going to be hopelessly devoting herself to some pathetic victim. _Any time now… _he thought to himself. Granger would be so head-over-heels with nothing to do about it. If only he could remember who her target was set to be…

As early as it was, Malfoy decided to go to bed. He was tired and exhausted, not to mention extremely sexually frustrated. Poor bloke hadn't had his nightly shag.

Morning came quickly for Hermione, who didn't get to sleep the previous night until very late, or very early. Yawning, she opened her eyes and saw a stream of sunlight pouring through her window. It was finally Friday. _Thank Merlin._

She proceeded to stretch, but realized her right hand was already in a rather inconvenient location.

_Gah!_

Quickly pulling her hand out of her pyjama bottoms, she hurried out of bed and to her washroom. Turning on the shower quickly, Hermione attempted to think back to the previous night. She had fallen asleep in the common room… That was all she could remember. How did she get back to her room, to her bed?

Letting the warm water flow over her body, Hermione scrubbed herself as if to rid the vile thoughts that flooded her head. She was picturing Malfoy, in a compromising position… _Scrub scrub..._ She scrubbed until her skin was red, then finally got out of the shower.

What was happening to her?

Waking up to find she had been unconsciously touching herself, thinking dirty and vile thoughts of her arch enemy, butterflies in her stomach… Hermione was starting to think she was going crazy. She dried herself off, wrapping the towel around her and going back into her room to dress herself.

She stopped abruptly when she realized that mentally she was checking for Malfoy's approval of her clothing. _This has got to stop!  
_

Malfoy awoke early, and ended up in the common room well before Hermione, still in his pyjamas. He figured she should be feeling the effects of the pills he had transfigured any moment. Sprawled out on the couch, he patiently awaited her arrival.

Hermione had finally dressed and was now attempting to fix her hair. Why was she suddenly worried about her appearance? She normally wouldn't care if her hair was bushy or not. What did it matter, anyway? But today she felt unexplainably picky, almost as if she were attempting to please someone. _No… It can't be… Why would I want to please **him**?_

Giving up on her brown, untamed curls, Hermione opened her door and ventured out into the common room.

Malfoy had situated himself now in a rather interesting position on the couch, looking incredibly inviting. Not that it would have any effect - he wouldn't be the poor sap who would be gushed over by the Mudblood.

He finally saw her emerge from her room, her back facing him, closing the door. Hermione turned around and upon seeing Malfoy let out a small "Eeep!" before hurrying back into her room.

Malfoy's eyebrows lowered. _What was that all about?_

* * *

**Oh. My. God. I sure had fun last night! (I amsuch a review whore. It's quite sad.)**

**THANK YOU OHSO MUCH EVERYONE! I never expected to see this many reviews overnight. This is madness. This is like a second holiday!**

HandsOff, psyonic-feral976, Paradise-Unknown, AcidFaery, zeusfluff, Jessica-McConacil, PentagonMerlin, yourGUN-myhead, kiaroxmysox, Kurama Luver 518092, Lylah Lupin, Jackie, Tina, HOPS, Strange and Happy, dracoslovemistress, XXXpinkkitty5467, Lumiere's Lover (Sammy!)

**MWAH! gives giant kiss You are all awesome.**

**HandsOff **- you may spank him after i'm done with him.  
**psyonic-feral976** - don't cry. hands tissue and more of story  
**Paradise-Unknown** -ferret ass kicking. gotta love it. makes mental note I will definetely have that eventually.  
**Jessica-McConacil** - woah! Thanks for reviewing Close To You... man, I haven't worked on that in ages. I'm really bad for leaving stories unattended... But Amour _will_ be finished. Even if I die trying.  
**PentagonMerlin** - good point about the pills. I thought about that, but then... Hermione never really opened the pills nor examined them closely when she got them, so she didn't really notice the colour change. Thanks for pointing that out, though.  
**Kurama Luver 518092** - ooo yes, who was she dreaming about? For the time being, it is a miscellaneous person that you may or may not find out who exactly he is. Good in bed, though.  
**Tina** - lmao, I _did _have my orgasmic relief... After the shock of this many reviews, however. ;) The chapters will vary in length - this one being rather short. I appologize, but it's just the way it works out... I'll try to make the chapters wholesome though. Small but mighty.  
**dracoslovemistress** - Yes! Us horny ladies sake! You have joined the ranks of the Horny Ladies United. Feel important. (There's gonna be another scene like the first one eventually. Hopefully better.)  
**_Lumiere's Lover_** - Yes, Sam - it's here! Lmao. Hope it's up to your liking. More to come!

**There you have it, ladies and gents. Thanks again for the _awesome_ reviews. Keep em coming, I need some more lovin!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty then. Here is the third chapter... and your long awaited Blood Pop scene. Told you it was in here somewhere! **

**Title: Leather, Libraries and Lust  
Rating: R  
Author: basium  
Chapter: 3**

**WARNING This chapter, much like this whole story, contains R rated substinence. If you don't like it, please become friends with your Back button. **

**On with the R RATED show.  
**

_This is completely absurd._

Hermione sat on her bed, viciously biting her nails. Why had she done that? Upon taking one look at Malfoy on that couch, she had eeped and run back into her room. Why?

Getting up she pressed her ear to the doorway. Surely he had to of left by now… Hermione opened the door slowly and moved out into the common room. It was empty, and she breathed out, sitting down graciously on a chair opposite the sofa.

Things had to be sorted out. She was a grown witch; she would be graduating soon, and she suddenly felt like a schoolgirl! What was happening to her? The butterflies in her stomach had finally subsided, and Hermione put her feet up on the table in front of her.

"A tad jumpy, are we?"

Hermione jumped up, turning around to see Malfoy coming out of his room, sporting only a soft, white towel around his waist.

"Sorry bout this, I must have left my robe out here last night," Malfoy said, a sly grin planted on his face. He bent down, painfully slowly, and picked up his robe, heading back into his room.

The poor girl was speechless.

Malfoy was in his room at last, chuckling to himself evilly. Not soon after Hermione had seen him earlier had he realized those pills must have been transfigured wrong; the girl was obviously falling for _him_. He was angry at first, and who wouldn't be? Having Granger obsessed with you… But his mood quickly changed when he realized what fun he could have with the situation.

"Bring it on, Mudblood."

Hermione hurried to class quickly. That morning's events had her shaking, and the butterflies had returned to their post inside her stomach. _Bugger bugger bugger._

She reached her Potions class early, as usual, and sat herself down close to the front of the class. Knowing Malfoy he would sit at the back, and she wouldn't have to look at that pale face, his soft, gorgeous hair… _Bugger!_ She had to stop this madness. Opening her Potions text, she buried herself in the pages until the rest of the class arrived.

A small, stout witch hobbled into the classroom and put her ratty bag on Professor Snape's desk. "Sit down, class," she squeaked. Only about 4 feet tall, the teacher resembled a tiny mouse, her large glasses hiding her miniscule eyes.

The class began with a rough start. The students questioned where Snape was, though they weren't complaining that he wasn't there. Professor Parvus, as the woman wished to be called, explained that their trusty Potions master would be back in the line of duty the following day. Half the class cheered; the other groaned. Hermione said nothing, her nose still in her book.

Everyone was assigned seatwork, to their disappointment. Hermione took this as an opportunity to sort things out, mentally of course. But when she looked up to ask Harry something, she noticed Malfoy had chosen a seat directly across from her. _Oh no…_

Malfoy had arrived to class just before it started. He wasn't a fan of being early, and after all the fun he had that morning he didn't feel like rushing to class. He conveniently chose a seat well in view of Hermione's desk, making sure she had a good shot of him. _Brilliant_.

Though the class had to do seatwork, he could care less – and began to put his plan into action. Taking out a Blood Pop from his bag, he took off the wrapper and quickly looked to see if Hermione was watching him. She was, and he nonchalantly began licking the red candy slowly.

Hermione had been attempting to avoid looking over at the smouldering Slytherin sitting across from her, but was quickly distracted when he pulled a lollypop out of his bag. _Oh, he wouldn't…_She knew this act of his was unintentional, but Hermione wanted to scream at him and tell him to stop bloody taunting her.

He began licking the Blood Pop and Hermione could have died. There was no way she could break her gaze, and watched as he expertly worked his way around the pop, licking over every inch of it slowly. Her breathing became erratic, her heart pounding. This was pure torture.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Harry said from beside her, and she quickly looked at him.

"Yes, yes – I'm fine," she mumbled hastily, and against her will ended up staring at Malfoy once again. He had now moved on to sucking on the smooth candy, his lips turning red. Hermione unconsciously licked her lips and shuddered at the touch. Malfoy moved his lips around the candy, sucking at the sweet sugar, until finally after a torturous wait he popped it into his mouth.

Hermione's head, which was sitting in her hands, fell onto the desk, startling her.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry and Ron said, alarmed. Hermione nodded, and glanced back over at Malfoy, who began working the Blood Pop in his mouth now. _Oh gods…_

As he moved the candy in his mouth, over and over steadily, Hermione found her hand inching downward and under her robes. _No! _She hastily brought her hand back up and held on to her book for dear life. Malfoy was now working the sucker faster and faster, his eyes closed, when suddenly he stopped and his eyes snapped open. He turned and looked directly at Hermione, grinning slyly, and with a sharp _crunch_ bit the Blood Pop in half.

Hermione fell off her chair.

"Miss! You there! Are you all right?" Professor Parvus squeaked, and the entire class turned their heads to get a look at the Head Girl on the floor.

Picking herself up gingerly, Hermione muttered a quick yes, and excused herself from the class. She rushed out, followed by whispering and snickers from the students.

_That bloody bastard._ It was as if he was doing that on purpose! Hermione seethed outside the classroom for a few moments before realizing she was supposed to see Madam Pomfrey before her lessons. She hurried out of the dungeons and headed for the hospital wing.

"Miss Granger, finally! I thought I told you _before _lessons?" Madam Pomfrey shrilled as Hermione walked in.

"Sorry, Madam Pomfrey; must have forgot."

"Well how have you been feeling then?" the nurse asked, busying herself by folding bed sheets.

"Well I felt fine until last night. I had a terrible headache," explained Hermione.

"Headache, you say?" Madam Pomfrey said, thinking. "Well, that's just part of the healing process I suppose. Those pills should help. Take one every morning and every night, and when you're finished come and see me."

"All right. Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. But to be honest I think it was the pills that gave me the headache in the first place…"

"I don't think so, dear. Those pills are specialized to treat stress, not to give people headaches," she tutted. "Take one more tonight and if you experience another headache then bring the bottle to me."

Hermione nodded and left the hospital wing, still fuming from the Potions incident. Bloody Malfoy and his bloody sexiness. How could she have let herself get that distracted by him? That bloody lollipop was so incredibly… _dirty_. Moving through his lips so smoothly, his tongue working so expertly over the red sugar…

Gah!

Malfoy sat smugly in Potions, watching as Hermione rushed out of the classroom. He deserved an award for that performance.

"What was that about?" Blaise asked next to him.

"She's infatuated with me," Malfoy replied nonchalantly, receiving a bewildered look from beside him. "What?"

"Did you say _infatuated?_" Blaise quoted.

"That's right… Why are you surprised?"

"I… I'm not surprised, really… Just…" Blaise fiddled with his fingers. "It's the _Mudblood_ we're talking about."

Malfoy grinned slyly, and Blaise caught on. "Alright," he said, "What did you poison her with?"

"Just a simple lust pill, Blaise. Nothing overboard. I'm not wasting my magical talents on a Mudblood, thank you," Malfoy said quietly.

"But why in the name of Merlin would you want Granger, of all people, to fall in love with you?" the boy asked astonished. Malfoy sighed.

"_That _part wasn't intentional. My spell backfired; I meant her to be infatuated with someone else."

"Oh of course…" Blaise mumbled, turning back to his Potions work grinning.

"Oh shove off," Malfoy said, and punched Blaise in the arm.

"But seriously, Malfoy. Do you know how powerful lust potions can be? What will you do when Granger shows up at your door and jumps you?" Blaise mused, a semi-serious look on his face.

"I'll deal with her," Malfoy replied simply.

"You'll just… deal with her then. With the Mudblood."

"That's right."

"What about your reputation?" Blaise said after a moment of silence.

Malfoy thought for a moment. "It'll survive. Besides, the bloody virgin wouldn't know what she was doing and get scared anyway, so I'm off the hook."

"And if not…?"

"Let it never be said Draco Malfoy doesn't know how to have a good time."

* * *

**There you have it. Thanks again guys, reviews rock my world!**

xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo, Draco's Siriusly Lupin, slyswn28, Sammie, paprika90, vindicated16, dracoslovemistress, Kurama Luver 518092, proviolinist, PentagonMerlin,Jessica-McConacil, Aeriel Ravenna, Tina, sociochic782, foxrcrchik99

**slyswn28 **- How can we_not_feelsorry for Draco?(shudders) Pansy. Augh.  
**paprika90**-Wow. Yousure do ask a lot of questions. Hope most of them were answered in this chapter...oh, and the Hermione-jumping-Malfoy thing -(winks)you mayhave figured my motives out! Damn you:P  
**vindicated16**- Hey, Heather! Yes,gotta love the naughtiness. "Definetely R" lol  
**dracoslovemistress **- lmao, he'llcome to you afterI'm done with him.;) Horny Ladies,unite! Glad you're willing to take risks for us! lol  
**Kurama Luver 518092 **-Why was shegroping herself?Well, if you'redrugged up onlust pills and had just seen Draco Malfoy getting it on with Pansy on a couch,_who wouldn't_?Hope that helps.:P  
**Tina **- Yup, I _did _mention you! And... oh... what's this? I am again! Feel loved. Again. :P  
**sociochic782**-"Won't she just go insane?" Well, you'll just have to see!

**Thanksso much, you're feedbackreally makes my day! Now, like I said before...**

**Reviewsare orgasmic - gimmee some lovin!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, ladies and jellybeans! YES! IT IS BACK! I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED! I appologize profoundly for the incredibly annoying wait, but the time has come. I have updated. So, gimee the feedback, be kind!**

**Title: Leather, Libraries and Lust (NAME CHANGED FROM AMOUR!)  
Rating: R  
Author: basium  
Chapter: 4**

**WARNING This chapter, much like this whole story, contains R rated substinence. If you don't like it, please become friends with your Back button. **

**On with the R RATED show.**

Hermione had just finished up hall duty for the night. She took over Malfoy's shift as a request from Dumbledore for missing the previous night. Tired and exhausted, she just wanted to go to sleep.

Saying the password and stumbling sleepily into the common room, Hermione threw her bag by a small table and trudged towards her room. She noticed someone on the couch and, turning around, found a snoring Malfoy sprawled out on the dark fabric.

"He looks so different," she mumbled to herself, "almost… angelic, sleeping there."

She tilted her head to the side, studying his facial features for quite some time. His soft blonde hair fell lightly onto his pale forehead, which slowly moved with his breathing. His one arm was sprawled over the back of the couch; the other over his stomach. Not wanting to disturb him, Hermione finally tiptoed past him and into her room to change.

After changing and washing up, the Gryffindor took her stress pill and made her way back out into the common room to check on Malfoy, who was still sleeping. He really did look angelic; his usual Malfoy smirk removed from his face and replaced with a slight smile.

"Well I can't just leave him there…" Hermione said to herself, and did some quick thinking. She moved quietly over to him and tapped him lightly on the arm, backing up quickly to see if he moved. He didn't. Hermione sat down on the coffee table behind her and tapped him again – nothing. She moved herself forward so her face was above his, her hair slightly brushing his face, and tapped him once more.

_The waves were crashing on the edge of the pale beach. I lay there in the sand, soaking in the sun's warm rays, my eyes lightly closed. The day had been perfect. And as the sun set now I began to drift off to sleep, the sand hot underneath me. _

_Suddenly I felt a tapping on my arm. I attempted to ignore it, but to no prevail; I was tapped two more times. On the last annoyance I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful woman standing over me. _

_"Hi there, Draco…" She said dreamily. I felt my pants tighten and I wished for her to come closer. She did, leaning in, her soft hair brushing on my face. _

_"I missed you, Draco…" _

_I leaned in and kissed this woman passionately on the lips. _

Malfoy's eyes opened immediately. There, hovering over him, was an incredibly shocked Hermione, her fingers brushing her lips lightly. She had an odd look on her face, which suddenly changed as she leaned in.

"Oh no…" Malfoy managed to say, before Hermione set her lips delicately on his.

Hermione's head was completely blank. She had hovered there for a moment after being kissed by Malfoy, obviously unintentionally, and suddenly an odd but familiar feeling washed over her. The butterflies had returned, and were edging her on. She leaned in and kissed Malfoy, softly at first, but increased her pressure as she attempted to straddle him.

"Granger, no!" she heard Malfoy say, and felt him attempt to break the kiss. She wouldn't have that. Finally gaining a comfortable straddling position, she pushed him back down on the couch. His soft lips, oh so inviting… Hermione had one word pounding repeatedly in her ears with her heartbeat.

Sex. Sex. SEX.

Malfoy struggled under the unbelievably strong Gryffindor on top of him. This was too soon! The lust pill was supposed to work in steps, not all at once! He had to get her off of him, for her sake and his.

He pretended to snake his hands around her back, getting her excited. But then he changed his tactic and pushed her up off of him with one fair swoop, and she tumbled backward on the couch.

Both members stopped moving and stared at each other, breathing heavily. Hermione snapped back to reality and put her hand up to her forehead, searching around for answers to why she had just done such a thing.

Malfoy was speechless. He couldn't tell her about the pill now… or could he? That was the only explanation he could offer her. Why not just tell her now and get it over with? There wasn't much she could do about it… The pill would run its course and be over with. She couldn't do anything about it.

Except hex Malfoy into oblivion…

"Listen, Hermione-" he started, but was interrupted.

"No, don't… I'm sorry…" she mumbled, frantically looking around the room.

"Don't be; listen – It's my fault."

That seemed to grab her attention. "Wha? No it isn't."

"Yes – yes it is. I switched your pills, I-" Malfoy stopped, afraid he was going to have verbal diarrhea.

"You _what_?" Hermione said, removing her hand from her forehead and straightening her back.

"I-I switched your stress pills…"

"You switched them? To _what_ exactly?" Hermione was becoming red in the face. Malfoy backed up a bit.

"Well, er… lustpills," Malfoy mumbled, the last two words strung together quietly.

"Hmmm?"

"lustpills"

"Sorry, I didn't quite hear that."

"LUST PILLS!" Malfoy exploded, and whisked into his room, slamming the door.

"You have _got _to be kidding me."

Hermione paced her room silently, a million thoughts going through her head. Lust pills? How _could _he? She felt violated, unclean. Something had to be done. There was no way Malfoy would get away with this.

She debated storming into Malfoy's room, confronting him and jumping him. _Bugger! _Correction, only confronting him. _I'll jump him tomorrow night. _But she changed her mind and decided to take a bath instead.

As the warm water flowed over her body, Hermione attempted to relax and sort things out. So she was poisoned, big deal! The pill would wear off. She would just tell Madam Pomfrey and all would be well. But then why did she have a twinge of guilt whenever she thought about telling her? Tattling on Malfoy had to be one of the better things in life. But Hermione suddenly didn't want to tell. Maybe it was the pill, maybe it was her own mind, but she wanted to keep everything secret; let the pill run its course and be over with.

Hermione had another thought. How far did the pill take things? Would she have to sleep with Malfoy? She didn't want her first time to be pressured or planned. Not planned like that, at least. As much as she hated to admit it, she had always wanted the Knight in Shining Armour scenario. She had never really had a true boyfriend; there was Krum, and a Muggle boy in the summer, but none of the "relationships" had lasted nor meant anything. Hermione wanted someone to come and sweep her off her feet, and love her for what's behind the bushy hair and brilliant mind. Someone to fall madly in love with, the kind of floating-heart-swept-off-feet-never-coming-back-down love.

On the other hand, there had always been thoughts in the back of her mind of just a one-night fling. One night of passion. However, these thoughts had never seen daylight and, Hermione had figured, never would. Who knew now, though, with the pill in play? If this pill did take things to home plate, then it _would_ be just a one-night stand. Nothing more, nothing less. And Hermione would lose herself to none other than Malfoy. _Bloody hell._

One thing was for certain – Hermione would be taking no more of those pills. What if she became even more infatuated with Malfoy with every dose? No. She would stop taking them and lie to Madam Pomfrey. Hermione cringed at the thought. _I hate lying to authority… _

Malfoy had stormed off into his room and immediately stopped. Why had he felt so bad telling her about those damned pills? He would have never dreamed of having such a good opportunity to get back at the Mudblood for upstanding him all those years. But he now felt suddenly afraid of her, like she would tear him to shreds if he provoked her. This was ludicrous – he, Draco Malfoy, afraid of a Mudblood. He would just have to toughen up; maybe pick on ol' Scarhead for a few days.

Then a thought occurred to him – he would be busy for the next few days. Hermione would still be on the lust pills, and they would just have to run their course – right into Malfoy's bed. _Oh bloody fucking hell_. Things couldn't be worse. And Pansy was mad at him after the fiasco last night; there was no chance he would be seeing her for a while. Malfoy just wanted things to be back to normal, and soon, before the whole school knew Granger was going to be sleeping with Draco Malfoy.

_Bloody hell._

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, YOU ARE ALL GREATLY APPRECIATED. I HAVE DECIDED TO STOP POSTING PERSONAL REPLIES FOR REVIEWS BECAUSE IT TAKES A LOT OF TIME, TIME WHICH GETS IN THE WAY OF ME UPDATING MORE. SO MY APPOLOGIES! THANK YOU AGAIN!**

**There will be more very soon. I promise. Review like little horny bunnies please.**


End file.
